Space Patrol Delta
Space Patrol Delta, often called as S.P.D., is an interplanetary police force that enforces law over areas of space, including planets and Newtech City, and uses advanced technology to bring peace and order. Also, S.P.D. trains and deploys its own team of Power Rangers, who are equipped with the latest technology. History The original Space Patrol Delta was founded on the planet of Sirius at an unknown time, training both Sirians and other alien races (such as Icthior's) to be defenders of the galaxy. Prominent in its ranks was Anubis Cruger, who led the SPD forces in battle when Sirius was invaded by the Troobians under Emperor Gruumm and General Benaag. Despite months of constant fighting, S.P.D. was defeated and every single Sirian (except for Cruger, who was simply knocked out and was presumed dead at the time, and his wife Isinia, who was kidnapped by Grumm) was wiped out. Despite the fall of Sirius, S.P.D. survived in the form of other planetary branches and a new central Galaxy Command under Supreme Commander Fowler Birdie. One such branch, top secret and known only to a few, was the one on Earth in 2001, where Dr Kat Manx and several humans were performing experiments. The effects of the experiments became apparent when the scientists' children began displaying superhuman powers, and they were split up to avoid repercussions. Doggie Cruger was reassigned to Earth and founded the local S.P.D. Academy in 2015, as well as watching over the scientists' children. Soon, S.P.D. became a public organization with its own group of Rangers with powers; only the original Red Ranger has been shown, wearing a uniform identical to the Time Force's Red Ranger. The original S.P.D. Red Ranger would eventually fall in battle. By 2025, S.P.D.'s Earth branch had two teams of Rangers - the reserve B-Squad and the elite A-Squad - and three of the children of the original scientists had joined the S.P.D. Academy and become part of B-Squad. Under the Rangers, it had C-Squad and D-Squad cadets to be trained. The organization now spanned the galaxy with outposts on Zantor, KO-35, Gamma 4, Gamma Orion, Verinox 12 and the Theta Quadrant among others. Despite this, they were unable to stop the relentless march of the Troobian Empire. Bridge Carson once stated (likely in exaggeration) that "Earth is the last place Gruumm hasn't conquered". When the Troobians came to Earth, the remaining children of the original S.P.D. scientists were quickly drafted into the B-Squad. They later were charged with Earth's protection when A-Squad were declared Missing In Action after being sent to fight off a Troobian assault on the Helix Nebula Federation. Doggie himself joined B-Squad after an assault by General Benaag, becoming the S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and S.P.D. Omega Ranger arrived from the future timeline. The Troobians soon became entrenched on Earth, though Gruumm was able to ensure the destruction of Gamma 4 base despite this. Eventually, Delta Base came under direct assault from Krybot armies under Broodwing and many cadets and officers were defeated, with Delta Base's defenses (especially its ability to become the Delta Command Megazord) being disabled in the process in order to draw Broodwing out and the Delta Squad Megazord being destroyed by the rogue A-Squad's Megazord. While the B-Squad took on the power of Omni directly, the remaining S.P.D. personnel had to fight off another invasion; this time by Gruumm's full army and the sudden arrival of reinforcements from Galaxy Command and the futuristic Nova Ranger turned the tide. Following that victory, Anubis Cruger was promoted and the B-Squad were made as the highest-ranking team on Earth, with the A-Squad title being disbanded. Some time later, Commander Birdie retired and Cruger became Supreme Commander, with Sky Tate replacing him as head of S.P.D. Earth branch and Bridge Carson becoming the B-Squad Red Ranger. Rangers Each S.P.D. Ranger (with the exception of S.P.D. Kat) has a numerical designation written on their Ranger suit: S.P.D. Red is #1, S.P.D. Blue is #2, S.P.D. Green is #3, S.P.D. Yellow is #4, S.P.D. Pink is #5, S.P.D. Shadow is #100. S.P.D. Omega has VI on his suit, and S.P.D. Nova has M on her suit, presumably standing for 6 and 1000, respectively (So it's possible in the future S.P.D. will use Roman numerals). Each Ranger (except Shadow Ranger probably because his number is "too big") also has tick marks on their helmets above their visor corresponding with their numerical designation. S.P.D. Red has one mark, S.P.D. Blue has two, S.P.D. Green has three, S.P.D. Yellow has four, S.P.D. Pink has five, and S.P.D. Omega has six. Strangely enough, Nova Ranger has eight marks (Of course it would be hard to put 1000 marks on a helmet). In an alternate timeline, July 11th, 2025 was the day on which the Troobians wiped out most of S.P.D. forces on Earth and conquered the planet. In response, the remnants of S.P.D. developed the Omega Ranger technology and sent it back in time to avert the original defeat. Membership * Fowler Birdie - Supreme Commander (retired, replaced by Cruger) * Anubis Cruger - Earth Base Commander and Shadow Ranger (later promoted to Supreme Commander) * S.P.D. Rangers - Warriors of Earth Base ** A-Squad - top warriors of Earth Base (later disbanded) ** B-Squad - second ranking warriors of Earth Base (now top after A-Squad was disbanded) *** Jack Landors (former Red Ranger, retired) *** Schuyler Tate (former Blue Ranger, later promoted to Red Ranger, and then Earth Base Commander and Deka Ranger) *** Bridge Carson (former Green Ranger, later promoted to Blue Ranger, and then Red Ranger) *** Lina Song (former Green Ranger, later promoted to Blue Ranger) *** J.J. Oliver (current Green Ranger) *** Elizabeth Delgado (Yellow Ranger) *** Sydney Drew (Pink Ranger) ** Sam (Omega Ranger) ** Nova Ranger * Cadets ** C-Squad ** D-Squad * Kat Manx - technical adviser of Earth Base * Boom - technical assistance and adviser of Earth Base * S.O.P.H.I.E. - cadet, later ambassador * Sergeant Silverback - high ranking officer * Other S.P.D. officials ** Danny - guard ** An unnamed lion-like alien (based off of Gyoku Rou) ** An unnamed octopus-like alien (based off of Porupo) ** An unnamed red ape-like alien (based off of Tortorian Buntar) ** An unnamed exotic bird-like alien Notes *S.P.D. made its first public branch on Earth in the year 2015, more than likely due to the rather recent alien forces attacking the Earth. *According to the Boom! Studios comics, the planet of Sirius was destroyed by Grumm with the help of Astronema, with this information it can be presumed that S.P.D. was formed sometime in the 1990s. See Also * Power Rangers * Power Rangers S.P.D. - the Power Rangers series based on this organization. Category:S.P.D. Category:Organizations and Companies in Power Rangers